


Family Movie Night

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrower!Sam, Bree - Freeform, Family time, Gen, Sam's adopted family, Thumbelina - Freeform, Tiny!Sam, Walt Watch, family movie night, kara - Freeform, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: You know what would be really cute? Dean hosting a movie night for Sam and the family, complete with freshly made popcorn for the kids and a big pillow for them to relax on.</p>
<p>BA Canon: Yes</p>
<p>Timeline: During the two month stay at the motel while Sam’s arm heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Movie Night

“Are you sure the two of you can handle this?” Walt asked gruffly, musing Kara’s hair up while she waited next to him, bouncing up and down in unrestrained excitement for the night ahead.

Bree rolled her bright blue eyes. “Dad, of  _course_ we can handle this! I’ll keep an eye on the kids, and Sam will keep an eye on Dean! See? No problem.”

Before Walt could argue with her further, she silenced him with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, dad. Everything will be fine. Just enjoy the night off, alright?”

A shadow fell over the small family waiting near the dresser as Dean thudded over. “Sounds like you don’t trust me!” he declared jokingly as he knelt down next to them. “I’ll keep them  _all_ out of trouble, don’t you worry.”

Sean gave a gasp of fear at the sheer size of Dean looming directly overhead. He ducked behind Walt, putting his adopted father between him and the giant. A little flash of hurt flickered in Dean’s eyes before he expertly covered it up. As small as they were, Walt and Kara noticed immediately.

Kara peeked around Walt, her big grey eyes worried for her new friend. “It’s okay!” she promised loyally. “He’s really nice! And careful, and he always has yummy food!” She grabbed the older boy’s wrist, hopefully tugging at it. “Dean’s my friend, just like you!”

Sean begrudgingly let her lead him out, staring wide-eyed up at Dean.

Dean gave a friendly wave. “Hey there, champ,” he said. “Ready for the movie?”

“Y-yeah,” Sean managed hesitantly, gulping down his nerves. Walt put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for support. Considering Sean had only lived at his new size for under a year, he was doing really good around a human.

Dean gave him a smile, then stretched his hand out next to the small gathering. “Your chariot awaits, m'lady,” he said to Bree.

Bree grinned brightly at the old-fashioned phrasing. “Okay, c'mon guys! Dad needs to get back to his work!” She ushered the kids over to the massive palm, ignoring the steady pulse that throbbed beneath their soft-soled shoes as they stepped on. It served as a continuous reminder that they were actually standing in the hand of a massive hunter, completely in his control.

And trusting him willingly with their lives. A trust he’d  _earned_.

Sean was the last to join them on the living platform, staring hesitantly at the massive fingers that stretched away, curling up at the end. A slight twitch in Dean’s pinkie made him jump, then Bree’s calm hand was on his shoulder.

She smiled understandingly at him as he glanced up at her. “I know he’s big,” she said in a soft voice that Dean wouldn’t be able to hear. “But he saved your life before, just like he saved mine and Sam’s. So you shouldn’t hold his size against him, alright?”

Sean nodded back, his mouth dry. He let her lift him into her arms as she stepped to the center of the palm. With everyone on, the fingers curled up around them in preparation to soar into the air.

Bree buried her head against Sean’s neck in a stage whisper, making him giggle at the way the words tickled. “Now, give him the signal for me, okay? My hands are a little full.”

Laughter tapering off, Sean lifted up his hand in a thumbs-up at Dean, smiling at the expansive face above them. His hand quickly went back to clutching her neck as Dean started to stand, the three of them lifted up into the air as though they weighed nothing.

Of course, compared to Dean they  _didn’t._

Sean caught one last glimpse of Walt as the floor dropped away, the older man turning back towards the wall to go finish the work he’d left behind to get them safely out to Dean. **  
**

Walt and Christian had recently taken down a rat in the bowels of the motel. Currently, Christian was up to his elbows getting the meat jerkied before it spoilt, and Walt was tanning the hide. With that much hide to spare, he’d be able to get some new shoes made for the refugees Dean had rescued, a welcome item after losing their homes and most of their belongings. He’d already put some of his other stored hides to use making Kara a new bag to replace her small one.

Any train of thought on Sean’s mind vanished as Dean took his first step, clearing a vast amount of distance so easily. Sean clutched closer to Bree, eyes darting around in amazement at his surroundings.

Dean’s massive chest took up half of his world. The hand they were on was kept braced against that warm flannel wall, giving the passengers a solid wall to lean against if they needed it. Dean’s second hand hovered nearby, ready to catch anyone that fell or slipped off. Not that any of them would venture near the edge. Even Kara was wary of the height.

Down below, the motel room stretched away. Held this high up, the three of them were close to Sean’s original height, giving him a nostalgic air as he glanced around. His eyes shone at the memories, but there was no sadness in him.

He had a family, and they cared for him. What more did he need?

Their destination came into view after Dean turned. A huge pillow was set up in front of an expansive laptop, waiting patiently for them. Sam, already settled in the center with his broken arm still in the makeshift sling, waved at them.

“You’re holding up the movie, slowpokes!” he hollered across the distance.

Above them all, Dean snorted in amusement. A gust of air hit his hand, making Sean tighten his hold on Bree further as his hair was tousled by the giant’s breath.

“Not everyone gets the luxury of handicapped parking, pint-size. You’ll survive a few extra minutes of waiting.” The deep voice, heard from so close, was the equivalent of the rumbles of an earthquake as it shifted the tectonic plates. Even the firm hand supporting them trembled a little at the sound.

Soon enough, they were lowered to the pillow. Kara bounced off eagerly, only to fall in a pile when the plushy ground gave way underneath her feet. As Bree helped Sean off at a more sedate pace, Dean’s other hand came over, plucking Kara off the pillow and settling her squirming form right next to Sam.

While they all found their own seat on the pillow with Sam and Bree flanking the kids, Dean grabbed the popcorn and soda (and bonus Raisinets) from the table. Everyone got their very own buttery kernel, raisinet, and a bottlecap of soda (with a strict warning from Dean to let the bubbles settle; they’d learned their lesson the first time Sam had tried soda while small). Dean started up the movie with a resounding click on his laptop, his arm briefly stretching over the four small watchers on the pillow.

_Thumbelina_  began to run on the 15" laptop screen, casting the four small viewers into their own version of a movie theater. The movie completely enthralled the girls and eventually even caught Sean’s attention. Sam and Dean shared a smile behind everyone’s backs, glad their choice had panned out. It wasn’t a movie either of them would ever have watched on their own, but considering that their family would never have the chance to do a movie night like this without Dean around, pride had been pushed aside.

As Thumbelina was being captured by Ms. Toad, Bree and Kara both clutched each other fearfully. Dean ended up stretched out behind the pillow with his arm curled protectively around it. The girls huddled between his index finger and thumb, staying in the warm cave his hand created for comfort and safety. He leaned his head on his arm, listening to Sam compare Sean to Prince Cornelius.

With his family happy and protected and completely trusting of him, Dean smiled, letting himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember if you want to send in a prompt, head over to http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/


End file.
